


Every Tool is a Weapon if You Hold it Right

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company sends Sylar to bring Adam in. Sylar gets a little satisfaction in the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Tool is a Weapon if You Hold it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Adam/Anyone, really -- as long as there's snark and manipulative tendencies. Gun!porn is also amazing. I love the idea of a sexy man with a gun in his mouth.”

Sylar liked the way the Company-issue gun felt in his hand. He didn’t need it, of course, but he did enjoy holding it. It was warm and solid and hard. It was sexy. And in this particular situation, it was coming in pretty handy.

 

“What does it take to you kill you for good?” Sylar asked. He pushed the barrel of the gun into Adam’s mouth, where he knelt on the pavement. He enjoyed the way Adam’s lips stretched around it. “If I pulled the trigger right now and blew out the back of your head, would you heal?”

 

Adam held very still, but to his credit, he didn’t look away or close his eyes. He was brave. Sylar appreciated that.

 

“Suck it.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he’d thought them.

 

Adam’s eyebrows arched in curiosity.

 

Sylar smiled and slid the gun out of Adam’s mouth a couple inches, then back in. It was a beautiful sight: the grey gunmetal disappearing between the curved bow of Adam’s lips. “Do you like that?” Adam couldn’t answer with a full mouth, but his eyes sparkled with defiance. “I think you do like it,’ Sylar whispered. “Touch yourself.”

 

Adam didn’t move, but his eyes narrowed in hate. Sylar pulled the gun out far enough to undo the safety, then he shoved it back in. “Go on.”

 

Adam reached a hand down the front of his pants, but he never took his eyes off Sylar. “That’s it,” Sylar grinned. “Big tough villain Adam Monroe. Manipulates everyone into doing his bidding. But there’s a better use for this mouth, isn’t there?” He pressed the gun in further, causing Adam to lean away, arching his back painfully.

 

“If your mouth is this nice, I wonder what your ass is like. Now that you’ve gotten this gun all nice and wet, would you like it if I shoved it up inside you, split you open with it? I bet you’d love to feel it moving inside you, so hard and dangerous.” Adam held Sylar’s eyes, but even in the dark Sylar could tell his face was getting flushed.

 

“You wouldn’t mind that at all, I bet. You seem to be enjoying this,” he said, punctuating his words with a quick slide of his gun out of Adam’s mouth and in again. Sylar nodded toward Adam’s crotch, where he’d begun stroking himself faster. “You’re just a little pussy cat, aren’t you?” Sylar bobbed the gun in and out, now, fucking Adam’s mouth in rhythmic little jerks. “Show me how much you like it.”

 

Adam finally closed his eyes as his orgasm hit. Sylar watched the release play out on his face before pulling out his gun and wiping it on Adam’s cheek.

 

“Satisfied?” Adam asked. His voice was hoarse.

 

“For now. Let’s get you back to Level Five.”


End file.
